Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-35075 (patent document 1) discloses an air spring comprising an inner cylindrical member, an outer cylindrical member, a bellows disposed between the inner cylindrical member and the outer cylindrical member, and a stopper provided rotatably relative to the inner cylindrical member. In the air spring described in patent document 1, the outer cylindrical member is provided with a plurality of surfaces to be supported different in height. In the air spring described in patent document 1, the stopper is provided with a raised portion supported by the inner cylindrical member.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-17769 (patent document 2) discloses an air spring comprising an upper supporting portion, a lower supporting portion, and a diaphragm disposed between the upper supporting portion and the lower supporting portion. In the air spring described in patent document 2, the upper supporting portion is provided with an upper stopper member. In the air spring described in patent document 2, a movable lower stopper member is provided on the lower supporting portion.